To tell or not to tell
by drkmotiv8r
Summary: What if Anakin had told Obi-Wan that day instead of turning to the dark side...T rating to be safe language let me know if you likes its my first fic
1. Chapter 1

Anakin's mind buzzed, as it usually did, with the recent events that had taken place.

As he maneuvered his way through the usual Coruscant traffic back to Padme's and his apartment, he wondered how he might be able to save her.

The dream he had last night had not left his mind for even a second as he performed his daily duties to the council and stayed up to date with the war, there must be a way. Her voice coming back frequently…"Do you think…Obi Wan might be able to help us?"

He had assured her he would save her, but could Obi-Wan help? He was after all, Anakin's closest friend, he could trust him with anything…but could he help him with this? Maybe Padme was right, he would talk to her when he got home about this…no, he must take care of it as soon as possible, for Anakin knew it was only a matter of time before Obi-Wan went in search of General Grievous on the Utapu system and he might not get another chance to talk to him until it was too late.

_Jedi Temple_

Anakin stopped just inside the immense doors of the temple, and focused on Obi-Wan's force signature, he was being briefed by the council about his upcoming mission to Utapu.

_Guess I just have to wait until their done_, he thought as he sat down on a bench infront of an enormous window and focused on the steady flow of traffic. No matter how much was going on in his head, just watching the traffic…imagining himself behind the controls of a speeder, as when he was a child, seemed to melt all of his troubles away, if only for a minute.

_Their done, I'll meet Obi-Wan on the way out, so I can talk to him alone, _he thought as he headed toward the council room.

Obi-Wan was headed toward his ship, no doubt on his way to the Utapu system at that very moment. This was his chance, it was now or never.

"Obi-Wan! Master I need to talk to you." Anakin felt a hint of regret that his secret may be out, but even worse.._what is he doesn't approve, what if he turns me in to the council?_

"Anakin!" came Obi-Wan's cheerful voice, "I was just going to go looking for you, I'm afraid I must say goodbye my friend as I go in search of Grievous."

"Obi-Wan, could we…could we have a word, I'm afraid this can't wait a moment longer. Anakin said, feeling as if the sentence had taken a lifetime to present itself.

"You can tell me anything Anakin, anything at all." Obi-Wan's ever smiling face stared back at him.

"Well…It's Padme, I've had visions that she may be in trouble….I don't know how to save her, she is one of my oldest friends and I can't imagine anything bad happening to her." Anakin could believe he couldn't come up with the truth. _Well this is the truth…sort of._


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin for what felt like forever, his cheerful demeanor of a couple of seconds ago vanished. "What happened in this dream of yours?" Obi-Wan questioned, suspecting that Anakin was not telling him the whole story.

"She died." He said simply, hoping that Obi-Wan would help him without any further question, but this was not so as Obi-Wan asked t he question he knew would inevitably lead to the truth.

"Stop being so secretive and come outright with it Anakin! How did she die?" Obi-Wan asked, a little annoyed by this time.

"She died….In childbirth…" Anakin slowly said, pronouncing every syllable as it was his last, for it very well might be.

"It's all clear to me now, for years I've suspected something between the two of you. You're the father aren't you?" Obi-Wan looked as if he'd had shackles removed from his eyes as he looked upon Anakin with scrutiny.

"Yes Master and I know it's against the order for Jedi to have attachments but this means more to me than anything in the world, will you just help me?" Anakin was near tears by this point.

"I will, and I won't tell the council about this until after we have secured her safety, after that my friend, I cannot say what will become of you, you cannot keep living a lie. How did this dream of yours go exactly?"

Anakin felt relieved, a little, at least he could have some more time before he was force to leave the Jedi order, _maybe I could do something so heroic that they'd have to keep me, we are in a war after all._ "It was simple, she was crying and screaming my name, you could obviously tell she was in pain, more than she ought to be anyway, and then it just faded black." Anakin was near tears again. "I need to go home, can you cover for me until I get back, I haven't seen Padme in a week and I would really like to see her." Anakin surprised himself there, a few minutes ago he couldn't even tell Obi-Wan about Padme and him and now here he was asking, no telling Obi-Wan that he was leaving to go see his wife.

"I understand….sort of, go ahead and I'll mull these things over and try and think up a plan." Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on his chin.

At those words it was all Anakin could do not to break into a full sprint to his speeder and race home to his wife.

_500 Republica _

Anakin walked nonchalantly into the apartment as he searched to see if any other being was present in the apartment(even though Obi-Wan knew this was still the biggest secret of both of their lives) he stopped dead in his tracks when he found two…no three force signatures coming from…Padme's bedroom? Anakin was not liking this one bit and so he marched right up to the bedroom door, opened it a crack and….


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin walked nonchalantly into the apartment as he searched to see if any other being was present in the apartment(even though Obi-Wan knew this was still the biggest secret of both of their lives) he stopped dead in his tracks when he found two…no three force signatures coming from…Padme's bedroom? Anakin was not liking this one bit and so he marched right up to the bedroom door, opened it a crack and….

Saw Padme sleeping peacefully on the bed…alone. This alarmed Anakin further and he sprang into action, searching the room for the signatures again, finding them to be right beside Padme. Man did he feel stupid! It was the baby's force signature, he was relieved and started to undress as he then remembered…didn't I sense three? "Oh my goodness it's twins!", he said outloud in a low whisper though louder and the had meant it and Padme began to stir. Anakin cursed himself for waking her but when she gave him a loving smile he quickly put on some sleep pants and entered the other side of the bed.

They sat there for a minute, Padme laying in Anakin's arms, Anakin playing with her hair, until one of them spoke.

"Are you alright? You seem tense." Padme asked, a frown on her face and concern in her voice.

"I was but I just found out something that will make both of our days so much better." Anakin replied, with a smile on his face now, grinning from ear to ear.

Padme was now intrigued. "Anakin Skywalker what have you found out that could possibly be better than laying in your arms and being lazy with you ?"

"We're having twins." He whispered into her ear, but her reply wasn't as quiet and subtle.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? How could you have known?" Padme was quite ecstatic by this point but needed this evidence to be solid before she further celebrated.

"Yes, the force never lies, it led me straight to you, and these little ones." He said gesturing at her stomach.

Padme had not realized that in her excitement she had jumped off the bed, and now climbed back in, giving Anakin a long drawn our kiss, which he returned with equal ardor and passion. Soon they were lost in their love, he would not give this up for anything.

_Next Morning_

Anakin had gotten home quite late the night before so he decided he would just spend the night, he had always loved waking up with Padme in his arms, besides, it was the only time he slept well since his mother had died.

Padme began to stir next to him and he looked down at her smiling at her tousled hair but then frowning a little at the prospect of having to tell her about his exchange with Obi-Wan. Of course she was the one who had first told Anakin to seek his help. _That's right this IS her idea, so she should be receptive to what I am about to tell her._

He was just about to tell her when she quickly got up without warning and ran to the fresher. Out of concern for her he followed her and found her on the floor, throwing up a whole days worth of meals right before his eyes. Growing up as a Jedi, he had no idea why this was happening other than she must be sick, really sick. As she finished she leaned back onto him and he leaned against the wall so that she was again in his arms.

"Are you alright? You seem sick." Anakin stated plainly, a confused look came over his face when she looked at him quizzically.

"I'm not sick Ani, I'm pregnant." Padme stated equally as plainly and matteroffactly, not understanding how Anakin could not know such a simple symptom of being pregnant.

"Oh" Anakin felt so naïve at that moment, _I guess its just part of the learning process, man have I got a LONG way to go!_

_I guess I will just have to wait to tell her about Obi-Wan, I need to go make breakfast for her now. _"Go lay down I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thank you Ani, something light!" She yelled out the door to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jedi Temple_

Anakin sat in his chambers meditating, something he disliked but was expected to do nonetheless. Today, however, he was almost looking forward to it so he could think more about how to fix his biggest problem…his dream.

He sat down and started to clear his mind, it didn't take long and soon he was face-to-face with Chancellor Palpatine. His eyes came open quickly and he realized that the force was telling him to see his friend and seek guidance from him. He had forgotten that the chancellor alone was the only person besides he, Padme, and now Obi-Wan that knew about their secret marriage, Palpatine being the only one he felt he could trust without consequences. He quickly got up and planned his escape from the temple.

_Chancellor Palpatine's office-Senate chambers_

As Anakin walked in to the room the chancellor's face broke into a grin, as if he was expecting him even though Anakin had come in without any notice or appointment.

"Hello Anakin, is there anything I can help you with today?" Palpatine's warm voice echoed through the large office.

"Actually there is…I've been having some troubling dreams and I'm not sure what to do about them, the force told me to talk to you about them so, well, here I am." Anakin's voice came out a lot less confident than he meant it.

"Well Anakin, I'm sure there is a simple solution to this but I must hear the details of this…dream." The Chancellors calming voice sounded.

Anakin explained the details, trying to keep his calm but verging on tears at some points, and finally Palpatine had heard every part of his portentous dreams.

"Anakin, have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?"

"No" Anakin responded confusedly

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." Palpatine skillfully started the story, almost knowing that Anakin's news would be helped by this very story.

"He could actually save people from death?" Anakin felt a new wave of excitement at this new discovery.

"The dark side is a pathway to many abilities that many consider to be unnatural" Palpatine explained in the again calm aura.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin inquired.

"Not from a Jedi" the Chancellor's face turned stone faced along with a penetrating stare.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin strolled through the Jedi temple the next morning, looking nonchalant until he caught wind of Obi-Wan. He walked a little more quickly until he caught up with him and started a conversation.

"Master, could I have a word with you in private?" Anakin tried to keep calm but was a little anxious.

"Yes Anakin, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a man named Darth Plagueis?" Anakin was almost shouting by now.

"Yes, but only that it is an old sith's tale, with no truth to it at all. Why would you ask?" Obi-Wan responded.

"Well I was talking to Chancellor Palpatine about my dream, and he said that the dark side could help me save Padme. It was the only way to keep her from dying." Anakin felt himself getting emotional and started to calm himself and straighten his hair.

"Well, this does sound quite peculiar, as if he believed in the power of the dark side. This must be investigated. But I imagine we must look into Padme's situation as well. I guess I should say your's and Padme's situation." Obi-Wan said rubbing his chin.

"How about I work on the Padme situation and you work on the Palpatine situation." Anakin said, wanting all of the sudden to be near Padme, but shielding his thoughts, trying to convince Obi-Wan that there was no duplicity to his statement.

"Sounds good I will see you back here in a few hours then"

_500 Republica_

Anakin rode the lift up to Padme's apartment, searching for her signature as well as anyone else's that might be in the room. To his relief she was alone and so he made no haste in exciting the lift as it stopped and nothing short of sprinting to where she was. As soon as he spotted her he stopped and slowly walked up behind her.

"Hello" he whispered into her ear.

She jumped slightly, but then figured out who it was and would have tackled him had she been able to. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I have a few hours, do you have any plans for the afternoon?" Anakin asked in between kisses.

"No, I'm all yours right now." Padme said, but implying much more.

Hours later they lay in each other's arms, savoring the sparse time that they got to spend together.

"I don't think I will be needed at the war front for a few more weeks, more pressing matters have come up on Coruscant." Anakin whispered with a smile

Padme was so excited she gave him a death grip-type hug. Then she remembered something that got her even more excited.

"Since you will be on planet and if you're not busy, would you like to come with me to my appointment in a few days? I get to see the baby for the first time." She said as a question but she knew what the answer would be.

"Of course I'll be there I wouldn't miss it for the world, I can't wait to see our child!" Anakin's grin grew bigger with each word.

Anakin looked at the clock, sighing when he saw how late it was.

"Looks like it's awfully late, far too late to drive ALL the way across town to the temple. I guess I'll have to stay here tonight." He said, snuggling into Padme's neck as he lay kisses all down her neck and chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed and thanking the gods that it was only a dream. It wasn't just a dream though, it was the dream. The dream that had been clouding every part of his life since it came into existence. He didn't know how he could help Padme because every night he would have the same vision of her dying in childbirth, he wanted so desperately to take Palpatine up on his offer, he wanted to save Padme and was beginning to not care who he got the help from.

Then he realized what he was thinking and how that would never work, he knew something was up with Palpatine, and despite the way he had befriended Anakin, he knew he must not trust the old man who was clearly involved in the dark side in some way, shape, or form.

Anakin rendezvoused with Obi-Wan at the temple the next morning, Obi-Wan looking more excited than he had since they were out fighting the Genosian guards. Even though they're lives had been in clear danger, the danger seems to excite Obi-Wan as they managed to kill every single animal sent to execute them.

"Anakin, I think Palpatine is the sith lord we've been looking for. He seems to know the dark side." Obi-Wan said.

"That's…wonderful. Now the galaxy will finally be safe." Anakin said with much less enthusiasm than should have been present with this statement.

"Anakin, I know he was your friend but…OH! I understand now," Said Obi-Wan as he realized the cause of Anakin's apparent lack of enthusiasm, "I promise Anakin, if there is a way to save Padme I will personally help you, but Palpatine is definitely not the answer, he's a sith, only worried about his own motives."

"I know, I guess I'm just worried about Padme, I had the dream again last night, it's getting worse I think. It's becoming more real and clear." Anakin looked down at the floor as they walked.

"I have a theory, but we need to go to my chambers because I don't feel it's safe if overheard by anyone, follow me." Obi-Wan hurriedly rushed off with Anakin in tow.

_Senate building_

Padme's thoughts wandered from the paper work she was doing, resting on Anakin's apparently bad dream last night. Every night he stayed home with her, he seemed to wake up in a cold sweat, breathing hard, and then leave the bed. She was definitely worried about him, even more worried about what the dreams were about, her.

As much as she acted unselfish, only thinking of how it would affect their baby and the other factors of their life, she was scared herself. She didn't want to die, not now that she finally could be with the man she loved without denying her feeling for him. She was worried how it would affect Anakin as well. She knew that if either of them could live without the other it was her, if Anakin was the one in this position she would be able to live her life after him, but she couldn't say the same for her. He needed her so much, she could see it in his eyes, he was always afraid of losing her and now that there was an actually reason that he might lose her, she was afraid it would drive him mad.

She decided she wouldn't get anymore work done with these thoughts on her mind and stood up to go home and take a nap.

_Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan sat down in a chair and Anakin sat in one across from his friend. Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan's mind was reeling with his newfound theory.

"What if the vision was a warning?"Obi-Wan asked it as a question to Anakin even though he knew this would confuse him even more.

"I don't understand, obviously it was a warning that Padme would die." Anakin was getting frustrated, clearly he was more knowledgeable than this.

"Anakin how seriously were you thinking of taking Palpatine's offer, before you realized that he was a sith?"

"Well I was really looking into it, figuring it was the only option to save Padme, but not anymore obviously" Anakin said the last part with despair in his voice.

"In the vision, I know you said you saw me there, but were you in the vision?" Obi-Wan asked even though he obviously already knew the answer.

"Padme was calling my name, but I never actually saw me in the vision, no." Anakin started to catch on to what Obi-Wan was saying.

"Well maybe it was a warning that if you took Palpatine up on the offer, you would turn to the dark side, unknowingly you would become Palpatine's apprentice." Obi-Wan concluded still missing a valuable piece to this puzzle.

"But wait, how does that have to do with Padme. So I'm not there, that still doesn't explain why she died." Anakin felt his hopes slump back to the ground.

"Well, if the love of your life turned to the dark side, would you feel good about living the rest of your life without them. Wouldn't you lose the will to live?" Obi-Wan finally had divulged everything to Anakin.

"Of course I would. Obi-Wan that's brilliant." Anakin felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders, hopefully Obi-Wan was right.


End file.
